Sentimental Illusions
by clasp.at.front
Summary: Just a dream and nothing more, she told herself. But with definite disappointment... Sakuracentric, to be cont?


A single leaf just seemed to appear from the sky, a graceful fall as it landed midair, an inch above her raised palm.

And there was the sight, a grinning boy of spiked blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit with his back against her. The horizon made clear it was sunset, as he pulled his arms up and crossed behind his back. With a tender farewell, he then walked away from her -- an almost similar sight from another male she was close to.

Again, she was being abandoned.

The pink kunoichi bid a good night to her mother, before turning off the lights.

As weightless as possible, she then glided her footsteps to the window, opening the window. Sniffing the crisp night air of the outside, she gave a long sigh -- peace at last. Surely, the evening was enchanting, glimmering stars and the gentle rays of the crescent moon sliding its narrow strips of light into her night navy room. Feeling an ectasy of harmony for a moment, she then shook her head before walking towards the table.

Stretching her back, knees on the white cushion, she then crossed her arms onto the surface, before placing her chin above it. Aimlessly, she stared at the shadowed wall beyond her touch with only a blank expression. A fine glass of no wine stood only inches from her, empty as it magnified the plain texture of the barrier. Slow blinks of little interest, her vision then flickered to blurred fades, a small shape then swirling inside the glass. Probably fatigue, she sympathised with herself, before keeping pace at heartbeat with the leaf.

The peculiar movement was the same, over and over. Its pattern seemed everlasting as more detail revealed in its dance. A healthy dark green leaf, it had a shine moving about as well. The only thing that bothered her, was that it was too unconventional to make such perfection a reality. Reasoning that she's fallen asleep on her desk, she 'lowered' her eyelids, before proceeding to take charge of this twilight's vision. With no fear, she freely straightened her back, before leaning against the table, supported by its edges with the task of reaching her hand into the container.

Her eyes then broadened with disbelief, the tip of her index finger not meeting the touch of the leaf. Lifting her whole arm up and away from the glass, the leaf then reappeared, spinning once more an inch above her nails. With curiosity, she lifted her arm to the air, her pinky to index finger folded and thumb raised. Her index finger pointed towards the ceiling as the leaf this time danced in the glistening beam of the lunar orb. To her disatisfaction, it capered out of her reach within a blink.

Surrendering to her bed, she carelessly fell to the mattress, her light weight making shift of the bed. Awaiting for something else to happen, her coral hair was sprawled across the pillow. After a brief moment of staring at the dark ceiling above her, the leaf tangoed to her sight once more. It spun heading North, until it was just a slight twelve inches of an angle above her direct view. Here, she closed her eyes to end this entertainment, the leaf reflecting her potential like a petite mirror.

The small object then hovered away from her, before rising upwards with a different pattern of spinning. It glowed, its light meeting her forehead to feel the new touch. Interrupted from the darkness, her eyelids rose half-open to meet the glaze of this now individual star of a sharp light blue aurora.

Before she knew it, she was standing. Her surroundings were nothing but pitch black, defied by the multiple glowing green beams whirling around her. A soft smile curved upon her face, opened in awe of the magnificent and imaginative sight. The stars stopped spinning, and so did her wondering eyes, curious as she brought together her hands into a single fist.

The mass amount separated, even more of it appearing before her very eyes as the level below her feet turned to an aubergine surface. It then recollected, starting to form a shape. Aware that this was a new sight, she slightly bent over her back, before straightening and letting it continue. After patiently waiting, the viridian finally collected into a single piece, forming a figure that caused her to do almost anything but bore her.

With shock, she pierced her eyes to the new shape, her arms falling to each side of her body.

Was... it him?

He formed some more, and the length about the same as an arm reached out towards her. Meaning for her to touch his hand. Wondering if this time he wouldn't inch away like the leaf did, she took careful steps towards him. Her right leg was poised to the south still, right palm about to meet the touch of the 'hand'. Everything rushed to a heavenly white light.

Immediatly she opened her eyes. Without a second blink or any sort of flutter, Sakura automatically pulled her body forward, shifting into a sitting position, her legs were hanging from the bed. The window was still opened, but with no curtains it revealed a bright light. Her room appeared gray, empty but herself and the various common objects.

Her mood at the new moment was unspoken, undefined as she peered over her shoulder to see the light of morning for herself. It was too good to be true in the first place. It was also too real to be false. With her heart piercing from the twist of sense, she couldn't even let out a sigh. Instead of a deep in and exhale, she lowered her eyelids with fading memories of the dream.

To think.. It was just a dream. Just a dream and nothing more, she told herself. But with definite disappointment...

She is awake.

_To be continued?_

* * *

This was inspired by the songs "Your Star" by Evanescence, "30 Minutes" by TATU.. ending twelve of the anime "Naruto" featuring the song "Parade" by Chaba.. and a good friend called "Natalie". Disclaming stuff blah blah blah, I'm the fan and the added parts are the fiction.

Please review.


End file.
